


Fume

by Antosha



Series: The F Words [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Ginny Weasley, Drabble, F/M, Love is complicated, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antosha/pseuds/Antosha
Summary: Love is complicated (Immediately follows "Family")
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Series: The F Words [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761559
Kudos: 15





	Fume

As Harry made faces, Teddy giggled brightly.  
  
Ginny didn’t notice that Andromeda had sat beside her until the older woman whispered, “He’ll make a good father some day.”  
  
“Don’t,” Ginny said.  
  
“What?” Andromeda chuckled, “too much like your mum?”  
  
Ginny answered slowly, “That….”  
  
“And?” Andromeda waited, her gaze palpable. “Don’t try telling me you don’t love him.”  
  
“Not that.”  
  
“A fool could see he loves you.”  
  
The boys laughed, oblivious. Teddy mirrored Harry’s coloration; they laughed again.  
  
“Nervous?”  
  
“No.” Ginny barely spoke. “Angry. Because he left. Because…”  
  
“Ah. He knows?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Harry looked up, grinning.  
  
“You'll be fine,” sighed Andromeda.


End file.
